Media providers such as broadband, satellite, and cable companies provide access to many media channels. Users generally are able to control access to such channels through a content processing device such as a set top box (STB) that allows users to select channels for viewing. Further, access to media channels may be controlled by mechanisms such as user profiles that are downloaded to a content processing device when a particular user is identified. For example, an STB may transmit an identifier to a remote server to obtain a profile used to determine programming channels that may be made available through the STB. To take another example, a child may be required to enter a user identifier or the like using a remote control associated with an STB. This user identifier may then be associated with a user profile that specifies particular media channels that the child may access, and/or times when the child may access these media channels. However, establishing and modifying a profile that governs a user's access to media channels generally requires direct access to the STB, e.g., accessing a menu or the like that is provided by the STB and displayed on a media playback device such as a television, and providing input to establish or modify the profile. Users presently lack mechanisms for remotely modifying their own or other users' profiles that govern access to media channels.
Further, users responsible for profiles of other users presently lack mechanisms for allowing such profiles to be modified in response to conditions or events that may arise. For example, a parent may wish to allow a child's profile to be modified if the child satisfies certain conditions such as performing chores. However, at present, a user profile governing access to media channels can generally only be modified by accessing an STB and providing manual inputs, as described above.